


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)16

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀Work Text:十、柏林
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515173
Kudos: 3





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)16

十六、硝煙

「你知道我們要到哪裡去嗎？等莫斯科被我所佔領，俄皇妥協、或是被他臣民弒殺之際，我們將作為劫掠者的劫掠者，直搗恆河，從已取得主人地位的英國佬手中奪取印度……法蘭西將建立海上與陸上的帝國！」註1

普魯士殿下端坐於法軍帥帳之中，靜靜聆聽法蘭西皇帝的滔滔不絕。他的神情專注而嚴肅，迷茫游離的眼神卻徹底透露主人的心不在焉。

「嘿、夥伴，你恍神恍到西伯利亞去了嗎？」

普魯士殿下懶洋洋地睨了搭著自己肩膀的法蘭西殿下一眼，用下巴比了比立於首席的矮小男子，低聲調侃。

「我一直以為那矮子來自科西嘉，原來其實是阿布德拉的居民嗎？普魯士王國願意低價提供嚏根草，專治愚蠢病。」註2

這幾年來，法蘭西皇帝的野心無止盡的膨脹，開始作起征服世界的大夢，並瘋狂地想將之付諸實現。

「他需要一部歐洲法典、他需要一個歐洲最高法院……他要使萬國歸一。」

在輿論局管不到的陰暗角落裡，許多人或冷漠或諷刺或疲憊地如此竊竊私語，這些情緒日漸擴大，大到連法蘭西殿下也被浸染了深深的無奈。註3

他已經懶得、或者說沒力氣反駁，只能壓下嘴角的苦笑，食指抵唇，用輕鬆到刻意的語氣提醒曾經的損友。

「噓！收斂點。我家上司前天才對俄皇派來的大使發下狠話——如果你們誘惑普魯士王國來反對我，聽著，我就把這個名詞從歐洲地圖上抹掉。」

普魯士殿下聳聳肩，笑得無比自信又無比狡猾。

「沒有任何國家可以左右本大爺的意志！當然，如果那矮子誠心誠意的懇求，大爺我倒可以勉為其難改名為大普魯士帝國。」

可惜事與願違，在各地要塞都被法軍佔領，首都柏林也被重兵把持的情況下，尚未改名的普魯士殿下依然要悶著一肚子氣，交兩萬普軍併入聯軍右翼，自己則孤身一人，乖乖跟在法蘭西斯身邊充當小弟兼人質。

1812年6月23日，法蘭西的不敗神話率領他擁有十二種語言的大軍，越過聶門河，正式進攻東方那古老而巨大的帝國。

「這是什麼見鬼的爛氣候？！」

長長的隊列延伸到地平線的另一端，馬蹄和車輪將大路弄得塵土飛揚。從6月到8月，龐大的遠征軍為了尋找不知所蹤的敵軍，不斷深入俄羅斯遼闊而陌生的黑土地。

盛夏的豔陽宛如懸在半空中的巨大火球，持續烘烤普魯士殿下早被汗水浸透的軍服，又熱又濕又黏，使他不爽地踢踢馬肚，自嘲道：

「還真像泡了泥水就丟進火裡烤的死雞，嘿、連鹽巴都不必灑了。」

「少在那說噁心話，哥哥不承認這是料理。」

一旁的法蘭西殿下立刻吐嘈回去，他們一路都用閒聊打發時間，彷彿回到半個多世紀前，和安東尼奧一起欺負奧地利小少爺的融洽時光。

當然，只是彷彿——尤其在普魯士淪為法蘭西的附庸國，且西班牙的半島戰爭依然激烈的現在。

「哦？」

聞言，基爾伯特舔舔乾裂的嘴唇，一臉誠懇地請教以美食聞名的法蘭西帝國。

「來不及長大就枯死的畸形馬鈴薯，加上腹瀉到暴斃的殭屍牛肉煮成的馬鈴薯燉肉，又是怎樣美味的料理？」

「一口就讓你上天國的等級。」

收到一記惡狠狠的白眼後，法蘭西斯無奈地補充道：

「這也沒辦法，補給線拉太長，後勤部隊根本趕不上，俄國佬又燒燬這一路上的糧倉和磨坊，哪來的麵包和……」

基爾伯特裂開嘴，用恥笑打斷法蘭西斯的辯解，他的聲音因乾渴而顯得有些瘖啞，卻也加重話語刻薄的程度。

「這有什麼問題？你們不都像蝗蟲一樣就地徵集嗎？用誠意十足的刺刀槍砲和巴黎銀行粗製濫造出來的假盧布，還好心把每座村莊搶得空空蕩蕩讓他們可以清涼一下。」

「嘖嘖、哥哥可以把你這句話當作是心疼嗎？心疼那處處維護你的『老朋友』，正遭到來自法蘭西、義大利、奧地利、波蘭、來因邦聯……的六十萬大軍蹂躪嗎？」

「您『偉大的軍隊』確實是史上最強的烏合之眾，這不是把那隻笨熊嚇得逃到西伯利亞啃冷凍馬鈴薯去了嗎？」註4

銀髮青年摘下軍帽揮了揮，搧出來的卻是更惱人的熱風，只好又氣哼哼地戴回去。

「再這樣下去，本大爺都要熱死餓死無聊到死了啦混帳！」

現在的遠征軍確實處境艱難，沒有麵包、沒有蔬菜，只有病死或被殺死的牛肉馬肉，痢疾在軍中流行，每天都生產出數以百計的新鮮屍體。因飢餓而失控的軍人只能沿路掠奪，用俄羅斯人民越發高漲的憎恨填飽咕嚕作響的肚子。

普魯士殿下自問從來不是悲天憫人的好人、或者說好國家，僅僅是單純的自我中心兼雙重標準而已——自己搶可以，但噁心的法國佬用醜陋的嘴臉燒殺擄掠他就是看不順眼。

當然，那名拚命撤退不肯正面迎戰的俄羅斯殿下，也名列他的咒罵名單之中。

「退退退！逃逃逃！那隻笨熊的膽子是被小鳥啃光了嗎怎麼去他的這麼沒種？哼哼哼！等揪住那熊尾巴，本大爺絕對要把他痛扁到連聖母瑪麗亞也認不出來。」

「唔……基爾肯定又在罵我了。」

另一邊，俄羅斯殿下站在斯摩稜斯克的城頭，揉揉鼻子苦笑。城下，大批俄軍緩緩進駐這座聖母瑪麗亞的故城，將士們卻沒有順利會師的喜悅，個個神情氣憤而無奈，持續的撤退與法軍的暴行早已磨盡他們的耐性。

「拿魔正朝莫斯科前進，叫囂要毀滅我們金色的聖城。別再吝惜自己的鮮血，該是讓全歐洲瞧瞧，俄羅斯人是如何挺身保衛俄羅斯的時候了！」

白髮蒼蒼的老將軍義憤填膺地宣示，說到激動之處，還扯落肩上的綬帶大力甩動。

「我考慮看看。」

俄羅斯殿下語氣平淡，彷彿被侵略被屠戮的不是屬於自己的國度。他旋開瓶蓋，咕嚕咕嚕灌下大半瓶伏特加，火焰般的熱流迅速從胸腔竄升到口鼻，他的四肢卻依然冰涼，在厚實的軍服下微微顫抖。

很久很久以後，終於能聽見人民聲音的俄羅斯帝國才知道，那不僅源於自己的，更源於全國軍民的悲哀、恐懼與憤怒。

死屍堆滿荒漠，在豔陽的蒸曬下發出驚人的臭氣。經過漫長的征途，六十萬遠征軍被飢餓和疾病消耗到僅剩十六萬。卻沒有那個史家統計得出來，沿途被他們奪去的財物與性命，究竟又有多少？註5

8月16日，拿破崙的大軍終於兵臨城下。

一百五十門大砲開啟一輪又一輪的猛烈轟炸，城內消煙瀰漫，許多房屋的屋頂都被炸得粉碎。孩童的啼哭聲、軍人的喊殺聲、男男女女逃亡的腳步聲和痛苦的呻吟聲……無數聲音瘋狂敲打俄羅斯殿下的鼓膜，讓他唇畔的微笑越發甜蜜與溫柔。

8月17日深夜，在戰事陷入膠著之際，俄羅斯殿下輕描淡寫地下達讓所有將領錯愕不已的命令。

「燒掉所有的糧食倉和軍備庫，傳我號令，全軍撤退。」

「您瘋了嗎殿下？！這等於是將打開莫斯科的鑰匙獻給那頭來自地獄的惡魔。」

無視將領們的質疑，俄羅斯殿下一圈圈圍好心愛的圍巾，才用無比期待的語氣說道：

「敵人的屍體總是特別好聞，尤其在烤到全熟還發出焦味的時候……呼呼、我等不及想嚐一嚐了喔！」

一個多世紀前，彼得大帝把懵懂的大男孩領入青年時代，單純對西方的模仿卻沒能改變他的野蠻，僅能熟練地把污穢掩埋在冰雪之下。

如今，在不斷退卻的屈辱感之中、在一切的偽裝都焚燒殆盡之時，俄羅斯殿下將要讓全歐洲看到：這個被徹底激怒的民族，會是多麼地嗜血與瘋狂。

9月7日，距離莫斯科僅75英里的博陵施季諾之戰中，庫圖左夫元帥聲稱俄軍殺敵三萬，傷亡五萬；拿破崙陛下則聲稱法軍殺敵五萬，損失八千，並志得意滿地宣告：

「莫斯科已在我們腳下，而一切的苦難都到此為止！」

9月13日，俄軍笑了，棄守俄羅斯最神聖的古都。

莫斯科的居民喝得爛醉如泥，大罵軍隊的怯戰與逃避，更多人加入撤退的行列，留給法蘭西皇帝一座亂遭遭空蕩蕩的都城。

「城門的鑰匙呢？為什麼市長沒有來把城門鑰匙獻上來？」

沒有平民卑躬屈膝的笑臉，也沒有市長奉送象徵降服的城鑰，當9月15日法軍進佔莫斯科時，這座千年古城一片死寂，讓全體將士陷入一種莫名的恐怖之中，彷彿演員興高采烈踏上期盼已久的舞臺，臺下觀眾卻早已消失無蹤。

金色、藍色、銀色，無數教堂穹頂直插入天，城中心的小山丘上，克裡姆林宮大門敞開，金碧輝煌的宮殿如今空無一人，放肆地恥笑著：「你們這群笨蛋又來遲了一步。」

然而，更大的笑話還在後頭。

是夜，莫斯科開始焚燒。

「起火點有好幾百處，這絕對是預謀縱火。」

克裡姆林宮前的廣場上，法蘭西殿下早顧不得他自豪的從容幽雅，急忙指揮軍隊到處滅火。

「快！讓陛下改住到離宮，第一師團負責……你要去哪裡？笨蛋！」

「去揍扁那個光長肥肉不長腦子的蠢貨。」

用力甩開法蘭西斯的手，基爾伯特像隻沒了頭的蒼蠅，漫無目的奔跑在煙霧瀰漫的街道上。

火焰燃燒房屋，發出陣陣的霹啪聲和轟隆聲。士兵毫無秩序地亂竄，有的嘗試救火卻不得要領，有的踹開商舖大門，一面高聲喧嘩一邊把值錢的財物、糧食掃進自己的囊袋之中。

「該死！」

一切的一切，基爾伯特都視若無睹。他持續在街上奔跑著，越跑越覺得煩躁、越跑越搞不明白，自己究竟在發什麼瘋？

某種情感開始脫序，因為五年多來的隱忍壓抑、因為三個月來的艱苦行軍、因為法蘭西斯多次的明嘲暗諷、因為突如其來的大火、因為——

「伊凡‧布拉金斯基！！！」

「天主恩慈，請拯救您的選民……請保護每一座城市每一塊土地，讓他們遠離瘟疫和饑饉，遠離地震和洪水……遠離熊熊烈火，遠離刀光劍影……」

當基爾伯特終於找到伊凡時，他正跪在偏僻的小教堂中，用最虔誠的語調吟頌陌生的禱詞，內容與眼下的情況形成極為諷刺的對比。

基爾伯特想也不想，粗魯地扯住伊凡的圍巾把他拖到室外。

「你——」

過去的八十多天來，窮極無聊的基爾伯特想了幾百種用來罵伊凡的話，隱晦的嘲諷的幽默的狠毒的，全都仔仔細細記載「本大爺日記」裡，等著重逢時一條條挑出來罵。

然而，現在的他一個字也說不出口。

四面八方都是火焰，將莫斯科照耀得明白如晝，也將斯拉夫青年俊秀的臉龐勾勒得如幽靈般蒼白。

「怎麼辦？基爾。我的心臟壞了……你說這該怎麼辦？」

他的聲音有些苦惱，卻依然比蜜糖還要甜軟，隨即張開雙臂，孩子氣地轉了一個又一個圈圈，水晶般的紫眸早已沒了焦距。

「基爾你看，這次的歡迎夠盛大吧？呼呼呼……絕不輸蠢蛋彼得的一百三十門禮炮齊放！」註6

伊凡揀起一根居民在逃亡時遺落的鐵手杖，匡啷一聲便打破一間商店的廚窗，他從裡頭捧出硬紙板做成的食物樣品，獻寶似地拿給早已全身僵硬的基爾伯特看。註7

「基爾應該餓很久了吧？對不起喔！俄羅斯把所有倉庫和磨坊都毀掉了，這些好吃的全～～都不能給你們吃。」

說著說著，他小跑步到一間著火的民房前，把手上的紙火腿、紙乳酪、紙麵包一口氣扔進躍動的火焰之中。

「燒呀、燒呀！讓天主把一切都收回吧！那怕是一小匙麵粉，也不能落到西方的壞傢伙手上。」

烈焰騰空，天空在熊熊燃燒，教堂、塔樓、劇院、民房……整座莫斯科彷彿被丟進爐火的蠟塊，迅速地砃塌、融化。

大火與煙塵中，高大的斯拉夫青年咯咯笑了起來，笑得天真無邪、笑得甜美溫柔。火光照亮他半邊的身體，在地上拉出長長、長長的黑影，帶著說不出的瘋狂、迷茫與……蠱惑。

是的，蠱惑。

熱浪不斷席捲而來，基爾伯特卻感受到那發自靈魂深處，能將整個世界也為之凍結的徹骨嚴寒。那是被逼到極限後所展露的真實，太過動人又太過震撼，死死掐住他的心臟。

或許，這才是是真正的俄羅斯，比誰都決絕、比誰都極端的俄羅斯。

最初的震驚過後，侵襲基爾伯特的是撕心裂肺的痛——屬於基爾伯特的痛、屬於伊凡與俄羅斯帝國的痛。

他忍不住跪倒在地，大口吸氣、大口吐氣，試圖讓空氣重新回到胸腔，好緩解那難耐的窒息與劇痛。

「基爾？基爾？」

見狀，伊凡伸手想把基爾伯特扶起來，卻瞬間被滾燙的液體弄濕衣袖。

「咦？基爾哭了？」

哭？本大爺？

基爾伯特併攏雙手，接住自己不斷滑落的淚水。這才意識到，不知和時，自己已淚流滿面。

焚燬的不是柏林而是莫斯科，死亡的不是普魯士而是俄羅斯人法蘭西人，他完全沒有哭泣的理由，不是嗎？

「吶、吶……基爾為什麼要哭呢？」

伊凡捧起基爾伯特的臉頰，一臉迷茫地問道，還伸出舌頭舔了舔，嗯、確實是鹹的。

基爾伯特沒有反應，他呆呆凝視對方過於乾淨的紫眸，從裡頭發現自己的身影，再帶出那一個多世紀來說不清道不明的糾纏。

「那普魯士來作俄羅斯的騎士，基爾伯特來作伊凡的朋友好不好？我會變得很強很強，不被任何人威脅的強大。」

一個多世紀前，某隻圓嘟嘟的小白熊以免費的啤酒為誘餌，硬是擠入小小騎士孤寂已久的世界。

他高傲倔強死不服輸，拉不下臉來喊寂寞的結果是自欺欺人大喊一個人也很快樂。偏偏有個笨蛋，纏著黏著賴著煩著，叫他不知不覺習慣、不知不覺……再也放不下。

「噗！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈鉿！！」

拍開伊凡的手，基爾伯特突然大笑出聲。被綑綁多年的靈魂瞬間掙脫所有束縛，從最深處迸發壓抑已久的音調。

理由一直存在，只是他從來不願意正視、從來不願意承認。

但，在這最最瘋狂的一刻，他再也無法欺騙自己。

「該死的、該死的……那是本大爺的東西誰允許你自作主張毀掉了啊混帳！！！」

身體不由自主地發抖，基爾伯特乾脆一屁股坐在地上，一手往後撐著，一手指著伊凡，歇斯底里又哭又笑了起來。

他愛他，理由就是如此地簡單。

愛到會為他心痛，愛到會代他哭泣。

「毀掉就毀掉了，總比被討人厭的壞傢伙拿去的好。」

伊凡困惑地眨眨眼，似乎無法理解對方為何會有這麼大的反應。他想用圍巾擦去銀髮青年的眼淚，卻發現怎麼也擦不完，乾脆抱住那冰冷的軀體，輕輕拍打那微微發顫的背脊。

火焰持續朝四處擴散、肆虐，紛紛不絕將緋紅的火花和燃燒的碎木片送上夜空，隨著熱風朝城市另一端飄去。

居民早已盡數逃亡，法軍不是忙著到處救火、就是忙著趁亂搶劫，沒人有閒工夫理會這兩個還在狀況外的傻蛋。

這一刻，世界彷彿被壓縮到只剩這小小的角落。沒有俄羅斯帝國也沒有普魯士王國，甚至沒有伊凡‧布拉金斯基和基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特。

就是他，跟他。

僅此而已。

拍著拍著，基爾伯特突然止住了笑，扯著伊凡後腦的頭髮，將他從自己頸窩移到面前，先咬了他的大鼻子一口，才狠狠吻上那冰涼的雙唇。

「痛！」

這個吻太過粗暴，沒有半分的纏綿溫柔，彷彿在發洩什麼、又彷彿在確認什麼。伊凡痛叫一聲，咬破基爾伯特的嘴唇充當報復，隨即敲開他的牙齒，忘情地與之唇舌交纏。

一切是那麼地突如其來卻又似乎理所當然，彷彿靈魂闖進了靈魂，臉頰、胸口、手腳……他們渾身都在燃燒、在顫抖，燙得驚人卻又捨不得分開。

「這種時候還敢發情，你腦袋是跟心臟一起燒壞了嗎笨熊？」

「明明是基爾先開始的，要怪就怪你……不然進教堂如何？那裡夠涼。」

「滾開！本大爺沒空陪你發瘋。」

星辰稀稀疏疏嵌在天際，不時被煙霧遮蔽的新月發出濛濛朧朧的幽光。誰先開始的已經不再重要，他們如同糾纏的獸，貪婪地吸汲取方的氣息啃噬彼此的血肉。

在這個特殊的時間、特殊的地點，他們終於無須忍耐。

也只有在這個特殊的時間、特殊的地點，他們才能暫時放縱。

——而一切都已失控。

莫斯科大火經過四天才自然熄滅，留給飢餓的征服者一片焦土，被迫於隆冬來臨前撤退。

「冬天、暴雪與嚴寒即將來臨，北方的孩子們，請隨我堅持不懈的追擊敵人，直至所有的法蘭西軍人消失於俄羅斯的國土之上。」

面對拿破崙和談的建議，俄羅斯殿下異常堅定地拒絕，並率領摯愛他的子民——二十萬正規軍與數十萬自發組成的民兵、游擊隊，將這個國家化為巨大而猙獰的黑沼澤，蠶食鯨吞，把法蘭西皇帝僅存的十多萬軍隊一點一點拉入地獄。

「好久不見，基爾有想我嗎？」

1812年12月，風塵僕僕的俄羅斯殿下帶著一身的雪花，抵達普魯士殿下的營帳。那時後者已成功騙取拿破崙的信任，得以前去率領自己的兩萬將士從波羅的海沿岸撤退。

「想！當然想！你知不知道你把本大爺搞得有多煩？」

正與一堆請願書奮鬥的基爾伯特先是渾身一僵，才甩甩頭裝作沒事人一般，摘下伊凡堆了一層雪花的軟氈帽，把那顆奶油色的頭顱當鼓一樣拚命敲。

「可憐的普魯士，你們已被異國的君王馴養成奴隸。懦弱臣服的恥辱永遠不會消失，這個滴在民族中的毒液甚至會傳給下一代，你們的子孫永遠只能為外國作戰——就因為你這樣拚命煽動，本大爺的部下才會一個個昏了頭，天天吵著要跟法國決裂再決一死戰。國內的輿論更誇張……」

「那是施泰因提議的，他說普魯士應該要跟俄羅斯攜手，合力與我們共同的敵人作戰。」註8

俄羅斯殿下委屈地抱著頭反駁，普魯士殿下卻沒被那無辜的表情迷惑，氣沖沖一拳揍上他的胸口罵道：

「好啊！施泰因、沙恩霍斯特、格奈森瑙，本大爺家的人倒是對你挺忠……！」

基爾伯特的聲音嘎然而止，只因他赫然發現，伊凡的左胸口正不停滲出鮮血，那是心臟的位置——被烈火焚燬的莫斯科。

「糟糕，又要重新包紮了，基爾可以幫我嗎？」

伊凡的臉龐因劇痛而微微扭曲，語調卻依然又軟又甜。沒等基爾伯特開口，他已脫下軍服上衣，露出纏滿紗布的胸膛。

「憑什麼要本大爺幫你忙？」

不爽歸不爽，基爾伯特還是在那逐漸濕潤的紫眸前敗下陣來，只好狠狠一跺腳，從凌亂的雜物堆中翻出簡易的醫療工具，心不甘情不願地開始幫忙。

儘管早有心理準備，當解下被血液浸濕的紗布，露出伊凡那缺了一大塊，焦黑猙獰的胸膛時，基爾伯特還是胸口一窒，好半倘說不出話來。

他下意識的伸手想摸摸那裡，卻在如願前被對方一把抓住。

「俄羅斯討債的功力從不含糊，尤其是血債。所以基爾放心，我一點都不會痛喔～～」

伊凡用雙手把基爾伯特的左手包住，輕輕搖晃。

幾個月的激戰下來，俄羅斯將拿破崙的數十萬大軍消耗到只剩數萬，自己也付出慘痛的代價，眾多城市、村莊化為廢墟，將士與平民更是死傷無數。那漫不在乎的話語背後，隱藏的是數十萬生命消逝的苦痛。

「呿！痛死了也是活該。天底下也只有你這個白痴，會瘋到親手毀掉自己的心臟。」

基爾伯特沒好氣地抽出手，把消毒用的酒精隨便往伊凡胸口一潑，就拿起乾淨的紗布幫他重新包紮，還故意加大力道，試圖掩飾自己剛剛一瞬間的心痛。

即使被這樣粗魯對待，伊凡還是沒有叫疼，反而泰然自若地閒聊起來。

「施泰因他們都過得很好，還把我家上司哄得服服貼貼，讓他願意為解放德意志、解放整個歐洲而戰喔！」

「嘿嘿！作為本大爺家的人，有這點口才是理所當然的。」

「可惜波拿巴已經先一步逃回巴黎了，不能用他的鮮血來祭悼我們陣亡的將士。」

「那是你沒用。換成本大爺，哼哼！肯定能把科西嘉矮子的頭掛在勃蘭登堡門上。」

那一夜過後，俄羅斯依然是俄羅斯，普魯士也依然是普魯士。表面上似乎沒什麼不同，卻有微妙的默契在暗地裡滋長。

當然，某人肯不肯承認，又是另一回事了。

「去去去，要談條件簽協議去找約克就好本大爺沒意見。」

包紮完畢後，基爾伯特沒好氣地揮手趕人，伊凡卻飛快地親了他一口，順勢把頭枕在他的膝蓋上，笑嘻嘻說道：

「好累，這裡借我睡一會。」

「快給我滾下去！還是要本大爺一槍斃了你？保證可以舒舒服服睡個幾百年。」

基爾伯特想把伊凡推開，對方卻環住他的腰，仗著體重和力量優勢死賴在他身上，並裝出孩子般稚嫩的語調撒嬌道：

「基爾，唱安眠曲給我聽好不好？」

「該死的！唱就唱誰怕誰？」

不管基爾伯特怎麼打怎麼踢，斯拉夫青年還是像黏皮糖般纏著不放，他只好氣呼呼地扯開喉嚨，唱起荒腔走板的軍歌來。

我們是Geyer的黑色部隊，  
嗨呀吼吼！

我們的軍靴踏平暴政，  
嗨呀吼吼！

拿起刺刀向前衝，向前衝！

「這種的我睡不著，我要聽菩提樹下。」

伊凡蹭了蹭基爾伯特的小腹，立刻挨了重重一記暴栗。

「少得寸進尺了你，本大爺寧願去地獄挨老爹的罵，也不要唱那種甜膩膩的鬼東西。」

「那，塔勞的安馨？」

「那首更噁心。」

基爾伯特抬手想再敲一記，卻在看到伊凡憔悴的臉龐和明顯的黑眼圈時，再也打不下去。

一口悶氣無處發洩，基爾伯特乾脆伸出雙手，對伊凡柔軟的臉頰又拉又掐、又捏又揉，把它弄得紅通通一片。等他終於滿意地放手後，受害者才拉拉他的袖口， 軟聲說道：

「換成五月之歌總行了吧？」

「別耍賴！」

銀髮青年嘴上這麼說，心卻不由自主軟了下來。

明知道伊凡的天真甜美大半是裝出來的、明知道俄羅斯骨子裡比誰都瘋狂殘忍，面對那張孩子似的笑臉，他還是沒辦法真的硬下心來置之不理。

究竟是誰糾纏誰、誰放不開誰？

「……可要仔仔細細、滿懷感激的聽喔！大笨熊。」

猶豫一會後，基爾伯特才一手把伊凡的眼皮闔上，一手撫摸他柔軟的髮絲，低聲唱了起來。

北方的雷霆已在棺內長眠，  
誰還能廝殺前以乾麵包充飢，  
睡在橘桿上直至彩霞滿天？

誰嚴寒酷暑都磨礪著寶劍，  
跨上疲憊的戰馬像一團火焰？

縱有千萬敵兵、壁壘和槍砲，  
俄羅斯人鐵拳橫掃必定凱旋！

「我還是比較想聽五月之歌……」註9

「少囉唆！安眠曲你就別妄想了安魂曲還差不多。」

幾個月來，伊凡一直生活在血腥與恐懼之中，閉上眼不是看到衝天烈焰，就是聽到哀嚎呻吟。

現在，繃緊的神經終於鬆了下來，他發出滿足的喟嘆，枕在銀髮青年的膝上，沈沈入睡。

在那粗暴的、蠻橫的、一點也不坦率的溫柔之中。

1812年12月30日，未經普王的許可，普魯士殿下擅自與俄羅斯簽訂陶洛根協議，使隨拿破崙出征的兩萬普軍暫時保持中立，由此點燃普魯士與俄羅斯聯手，反抗法蘭西以爭取解放的信號。註10

「當西西理晚鐘再次敲響之際，全歐洲都會舉起刀槍。」  
  
多年前，曾有人如此預言拿破崙‧波拿巴的覆滅。注11

如今，鐘聲響徹大地。

註1

這句確實是拿先生說的，我只是縮短又修改了一點點。會用這些單純是我覺得，拿當時人的話讓當時人說比較有……臨場感？

註2

阿布德拉是古希臘一個城邦的名字，在當時就以自作聰明而為人們所嘲笑，「阿布德拉的居民」並在後來成為愚蠢的代名詞。

十八世紀的德意志文學家維蘭德就以此為題材，寫了一部叫《阿布德拉的居民們》的諷刺小說。書中有位博學聰明的醫生被當地居民當成神經病，而他認為對方才真的是神經病，因此建議市民服用「嚏根草」，那據說專治愚蠢病。

註3

輿論局是當時拿先生用來箝制思想和出版自由的機構，極其嚴格。

經過多年戰爭，法叔家的人民其實已經很不想打仗了，他們希望拿先生好好作法國的君王，而非歐洲的君王。

此時應徵入伍的士兵急速下降，其中還有不少是罪犯。許多人不願服役，就出高價請人替代，但據說，有的出到五千法郎卻仍沒人要理。是拿先生東拼西湊，又硬逼其他附庸國交出軍隊，才湊出一支只有三分之一是法叔家人的六十萬大軍的。其中許多是新兵，老兵不是老死病死，就是留駐在親分家打仗。

註4

拿先生將當時爭俄的軍隊稱為Grande Armée，意即「偉大的軍隊」或「大軍」，法文版wiki還有專屬的詞條

西伯利亞啃馬鈴薯的典故來自俄皇亞歷山大，當時他說他寧可戰敗逃亡到西伯利亞吃馬鈴薯為生，也不願意和拿先生簽訂有損國格的和平條約。

註5

拿先生號稱六十萬大軍，但他自己率領的主力軍只有四十多萬，其他左翼、右翼軍隊則分別去戰領露樣家其他的地方。

雖然拿先生後來說，他敗給露樣家的冬將軍，但事實上，在冬天到來前，他的軍隊已被露樣家恐怖的夏天搞死了大半。因為補給線拉太長，牛馬又病死了上萬頭（有人說是氣候、也有人說是露樣家人下毒害死的），結果後勤趕不上行軍速度，軍隊一直處於飢餓狀態，一遇到村莊就拚命搶劫。

拿先生一開始也嚴格禁止，下令處死搶劫、殺人的士兵，但他隨即發現，這跟本不可能實行，因為一旦真的執行，一天就要處死幾千名士兵。

PS拿先生確實在印了一堆假盧布(露樣家的錢)帶去露樣家，露樣家的商人當然拒收，結果還是用搶的

但軍隊數字的變化每本書寫的都不太一樣，請看看就好，因為當時統計不精確，兩邊又都愛虛報……

註6

七年戰爭末期，熱愛親父的俄皇彼得三世曾以一百三十門禮炮齊放的超高級禮節，歡迎阿普家大使的到來。（還囧到想去勸他不要背棄反普同盟的貴族家大使）

註7

一本蘇聯時期的回憶錄提到，莫斯科食品店櫥窗裡放的都是硬紙板作成的樣品，那據說是一個非常古老的習慣，櫥窗陳列什麼，就表示店裡有什麼可以賣。所以我猜，十九世紀時應該也有了吧，我猜orz

註8

阿普的前半句，是我用格奈森瑙和沙恩霍斯特罵他的話拼湊在一起改的，那兩位原本都是阿普家的將領，但在1811年時，因為不滿阿普臣服法叔而辭職。沙恩霍斯特後來去露樣家，還成為俄軍的參謀，格奈森瑙我就不確定了。

另外，拿先生入侵前，施泰因就有鼓動遠征軍中的德意志人反叛拿破崙的計畫，在莫斯科大火後，俄皇更是不遺餘力地煽動阿普家人，還寫信給當時阿普家的首席大臣哈登堡，鼓吹他們和露樣聯手對付法叔。

註9

阿普最先唱的是一首十六世紀的德意志民歌，Geyers是當時帶領農民反抗教會和貴族的領袖之一，後來成為著名的德意志軍歌，用「Heino Wir sind des Geyers schwarze haufen」就可以搜到歌曲了。

最後唱的那首是露樣家十八世紀後期的詩人傑爾查文，為逝世的名將蘇沃洛夫作的悼念詩歌「紅腹灰雀」

至於露樣叫阿普唱的那三首，全都是德意志的情歌。

「菩提樹下」：十二世紀瓦爾特創作的愛情詩歌，描寫初戀的喜悅。第一句是「郊野的菩提樹下，我和我的情郎在那裡相會」

「塔勞的安馨」：十七世紀的達赫的作品，一樣是很甜的情歌。我很喜歡裡頭的一句：「即使有一天你要離開，去到那難以看見太陽的地方，我也要跟著你，穿過大海和森林，穿過冰霜、牢獄和敵人的大軍！」

「五月之歌」：歌德的作品，歌詠愛情、自由和春天。內容直白又甜到……的地步。連「你多愛我」、「我多愛你」這樣的句子都有orz

註10

在沙皇答應俄羅斯將會為解放普魯士和歐洲繼續和拿先生作戰後（受一堆流亡到露樣家的阿普家人鼓吹），率領2萬普軍跟隨拿先生爭俄的約克將軍，就在從波羅的海那撤退的路上，私自跟露樣家的將軍迪比奇簽訂「陶洛根協議」，讓普軍暫時保持中立，使俄軍可以自由出入波羅的海。（迪比奇將軍的參謀還是阿普家的名將克勞塞維茲）

這並非正式的結盟，卻被公認為普魯士反抗拿先生的「解放戰爭」的序曲，此後以施泰因為首，阿普家的軍政大臣通力合作（包括還在阿普家工作的，和流亡到露樣家當參謀的），致力促成俄普同盟，並在普王還沒下令前，就開始徵集軍隊，要和露樣加一起對付拿先生。

隔年二月，普王才順從輿論和所有大臣的要求，正式跟露樣家締結同盟。但有個說法是，其實是普王暗中授意約克將軍這麼幹的，只是他不好太早跟拿先生翻臉，才一直推說不知道。

註11

西西理島晚鐘事件，是巴勒摩人民在十三世紀時，因為法國人的暴行而掀起的反法運動，他們以晚鐘為信號，在當天夜裡大批屠殺法國人。因此在拿先生時代，就有人以這個典故比喻對法叔的反抗。


End file.
